Making A Memory
by rachcorleone
Summary: E, por mais cruel e frio que isso possa soar, eu gostei de notar que ele está sofrendo: ao menos agora ele sabe como eu tenho me sentindo nos últimos anos.


**Criada em: **01/04/2007

**Música: **Making a Memory – Plain White T's

**Capítulo Único**

_Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Where you going?  
I didn't mean to blow it  
You're upset and I don't know what I said  
But I'm sorry  
Don't you give about me?_

Essa está sendo uma boa sexta-feira. Perfeita, eu diria.

Fora nosso primeiro dia de folga em quase três anos e, definitivamente, passar um dia todo, depois de tanto tempo, _só_ com a pessoa que você ama é a melhor coisa de todas.

Passamos o dia todo no maior "_in love_", e devo dizer que me senti tão feliz quanto não me sentia há muito tempo. Muito mesmo. Passamos o dia todo passeando, visitando todos os pontos turísticos que sabíamos da existência, nessa cidade perdida. Paramos para almoçar em um restaurante qualquer, mas que fosse discreto o bastante para que ninguém percebesse o que estava se passando; depois ficamos andando sem rumo até que anoitecesse e voltássemos para o hotel, onde jantamos no quarto que dividíamos, enquanto conversávamos e riamos sobre qualquer banalidade, antes de sentar-nos aqui, no sofá, ouvindo uma música qualquer, abraçados e ainda conversando e, vez ou outra, roubando beijos.

Tudo estava maravilhosamente perfeito, convenhamos. E, por mim, continuaria assim até o dia nascer, quando o sono finalmente nos venceria, mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, o clima foi completamente quebrado pelo celular do Pierre tocando, com a música que havíamos escolhido juntos para saber quando _ela_ resolvia nos torrar a paciência.

Girando os olhos, e bufando baixinho, me afastei do corpo quente de Pierre, sentando de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, colocando um bico idiota nos lábios, enquanto ouço Pierre conversar com ela, fingindo felicidade por ela ter ligado, fosse o motivo idiota que fosse.

Quero dizer, _só pode_ ser um motivo idiota, pois Lachelle parecia ser a pessoa mais trouxa de toda a face da Terra: e não estou dizendo isso por não gostar dela.

Eu gosto dela, é sério; ela é simpática e educada. Quando vem com a gente em turnê, ela trata bem os fãs e não dá nenhum ataque idiota por causa das fãs que ficam agarrando o Pierre. Além de ser super simpática com nossos fãs, quando eles vão falar com ela.

Eu realmente gosto dela.

Mas isso não me faz deixar de achar que ela é a pessoa mais idiota de todas. Por quê, veja bem: Pierre a pediu em casamento quando encerramos a turnê do nosso segundo CD, no Brasil, há três anos. Atualmente, estamos para iniciar a turnê do nosso quarto álbum, e eles ainda não casaram. E olha que a terceira turnê teve a mesma duração que a sua antecessora.

Convenhamos: quando duas pessoas _supostamente_ se amam e estão _noivas_, elas não esperam **três anos** para se casar, não importa o quão "ocupada" uma delas seja.

Sempre dá para arrumar aquele tempinho para a pessoa que amamos...

Mas como eu estava dizendo: essa **estava** sendo uma sexta-feira perfeita, até que Lachelle teve que dar seu jeitinho todo especial de me lembrar do porque Pierre e eu andamos brigando como nunca fizemos antes.

Quero dizer... Sempre tivemos nossas briguinhas, mas ultimamente temos feito disso uma rotina e, acredite, não está sendo nada agradável brigar com o Pierre quase todos os dias pelo mesmo motivo.

Eu sei que Pierre só está noivo da Lachelle pelo bem da banda e tudo o mais, mas isso não muda o fato de que, nos últimos três anos, eu passei a cumprir um papel, o qual eu prometi a mim mesmo nunca ocupar: o de amante.

Mas não é como se eu pudesse controlar isso: num momento, eu sou a pessoa mais importante na vida de Pierre e, no seguinte, estou sentado na cadeira de espera de um aeroporto, ouvindo meu suposto namorado me contar, por celular, seu plano de pedir a "namorada" em casamento, para tirar a atenção de cima da gente.

E, cara, no momento em que ele me contou isso eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco; não apenas eu, mas sim todos os garotos da banda.

Veja bem... Chuck, Seb, Pat e Jeff sabem do nosso relacionamento, sempre souberam. E, assim como eu, nenhum deles entendeu realmente o porque de Pierre pedir a Lachelle em casamento, sendo que não a amava.

Mas como diz o ditado: cada louco com a sua mania.

O único problema, nesse caso, é que a mania de Pierre vem me fazendo sofrer de uma forma que eu jamais achei possível sofrer por causa de alguém.

Definitivamente, amar Pierre havia se transformado numa tarefa realmente árdua.

_Take off your jacket  
Don't walk out that door_

Suspirando, voltei a erguer os olhos para Pierre, apenas para vê-lo olhar pra mim, como que pedindo desculpas por aquilo, enquanto sustenta um sorriso falso nos lábios, apenas para passar a idéia de felicidade.

E, se querem saber, eu realmente amo o Pierre; amo mesmo. Mas eu sei que, hoje, a noite vai terminar numa briga e, no estado da minha paciência para tal assunto, acredito que esta vai ser a nossa pior briga.

Eu realmente não agüento mais ter que viver dessa forma: tendo que fingir que está tudo bem, que eu não me importo com o casamento iminente de Pierre, enquanto na verdade eu estou morrendo, aos poucos, por dentro, cada vez mais triste com essa história toda; tendo que dividir aquele que, supostamente, deveria ser só meu.

Chame-me do que quiser, mas realmente não agüento mais ter que ouvir as juras que eles trocavam em público, bem como não agüento mais ver o _meu_ Pierre beijando outra pessoa e ter que sorrir, fingindo estar estupidamente feliz pelo meu "melhor amigo", enquanto na verdade eu fico desejando que seja eu quem ele beije em público, seja eu quem ele diga ama, na frente de milhares de pessoas.

Não me importo se estou sendo egoísta, possessivo, ou seja lá o que as pessoas pensem de sentimentos como os meus; realmente não me importo. Quero dizer... É algum crime, ou até pecado, você querer ter a pessoa que você ama apenas pra você? Não, até onde minha mãe me ensinou.

-Tudo bem, querida. – a voz de Pierre me tirou dos meus pensamentos, a tempo de vê-lo girar os olhos. – Irei. A gente se vê. – um tempo de silêncio. – Também te amo.

Preciso dizer que isso acabou comigo? Preciso dizer que isso soou como uma facada no meu peito? Não, acho que não. Mas isso acabou comigo. Será que Pierre não tinha _noção_ de como me machucava ouvi-lo falar isso para outra pessoa, mesmo que eu soubesse que era mentira?

Não demorou muito mais para que Pierre fechasse seu celular e o jogasse sobre a mesinha de centro, bufando. Eu apenas continuei na mesma posição que fiquei quando o celular começou a tocar; mantive minha expressão séria, apenas o olhando com reprovação, como que esperando alguma atitude de sua parte.

-Desculpe por isso. – ele pediu, tentando se aproximar, mas hei! Eu tenho algum respeito próprio. Afastei-me dele, me levantando. – O que foi? – suspirei, antes de fixar meu olhar na paisagem que a grande janela daquela "sala" nos dava.

-O que a Lachelle queria? – perguntei, ignorando sua confusão aparente. Ele suspirou e se ajeitou no sofá, como que prevendo o que viria.

-Disse que conseguiu uma folga no trabalho dela. – ele começou, minutos depois. – Disse que vai vir para cá amanhã, lá pela noite, para ver o inicio da turnê e me pediu para ir buscá-la no aeroporto. – ele completou.

Okay; eu, definitivamente, não esperava por algo do tipo. Normalmente, Lachelle liga querendo saber quando Pierre vai para Montreal, ou para cobrar uma data para o casamento. Ou apenas para encher o saco mesmo. Mas, nesses três anos, ela _nunca_ havia tomado uma atitude dessa. O que diabos essa loira maluca tem na cabeça?

-Mas para quê, demônios, ela quer ver a droga do começo da turnê? – Pierre deu de ombros, indiferente. Puxei o ar com força, sentindo-me cada segundo mais cansado com aquela situação; cada vez mais magoado com o rolo que Pierre havia formado. – Quer saber, Pierre? – ele ergueu seus olhos para mim, curioso. – Ela provavelmente quer te pressionar para marcar a data do casamento. – peguei minha jaqueta do Plain White T's e a coloquei. – Marque logo essa data estúpida.

Pierre pareceu surpreso com a minha atitude e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, pasmo, apenas me fitando e processando o que fora dito; eu apenas caminhava de um lado para o outro, pegando meu celular e carteira, antes de calçar meu tênis.

-Do quê você está falando, David? – ele perguntou e eu dei de ombros, como quem diz que não vai, de fato, responder. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar que a Lachelle e eu não vamos sair do noivado? Você sabe que eu não quero ficar com ela.

Dei de ombros mais uma vez; ele não querer ficar com ela não diminuía nem um pouco a minha dor, obrigado.

-Bem, então fique sozinho. – levantei-me, pegando a minha cópia da chave do quarto. – Porque esse trouxa aqui cansou disso tudo, Pierre. – olhei para ele, sentindo meus olhos arderem. Eu não queria realmente terminar com ele, mas isso me machuca menos do que continuar nessa situação toda.

-Como assim? – estúpido, estúpido e estúpido!

-Não tem o que explicar, Pierre; você já cansou de ouvir minhas reclamações sobre o assunto. – girei os olhos. – Eu apenas cansei de ficar sendo o outro na sua vida, cansei de ter que ver você e a Lachelle juntos, como se eu sequer existisse na sua vida. – arrumei a minha franja, antes de caminhar até o espelho que havia perto da porta, vendo se o lápis ainda estava lá; parece indiferente, eu sei, mas com certeza vai ter fãs no Hall do hotel e se eu aparecer todo acabado lá, vai ser óbvio para todo mundo que alguma coisa aconteceu. – Eu apenas cansei, okay? Se você quer que fique sendo assim pelo resto de nossas vidas, sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu não te acompanho: eu não quero ficar sofrendo por você o resto da minha vida.

Pierre ergueu-se, mais perdido do que eu poderia lembrar de já tê-lo visto. Ele caminhou até mim, querendo me abraçar, mas eu me recuso a deixá-lo me tocar novamente, dando um passo para trás.

-Do que você está falando? Eu pensei que você estivesse feliz. – idiota! Se ele sentisse um quarto da dor que eu sinto, não estaria tão calmo e, menos ainda, tão ridiculamente confiante de suas palavras.

Não pude evitar a risadinha sarcástica que escapou por meus lábios.

-Claro. Muito feliz, Pierre! Em um almoço na terça, uma conversa na quinta e talvez uma transa no sábado. Tudo isso antes da Lachelle dar um jeito de nos lembrar da existência dela! – joguei os braços pra cima, num gesto de frustração. – Eu não sou feliz, Pierre, e _apenas __**você**_ não percebeu isso ainda!

-Tudo isso apenas para dizer que quer que eu termine com a Lachelle? – tem como alguém ser mais burro, por favor?

A primeira lágrima escorreu antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em detê-la.

-Tudo isso apenas para dizer que eu não quero mais viver assim! – gritei, sem nem mesmo me dar conta de que o fazia. – Tudo isso apenas para dizer que eu cansei de te amar. Tudo isso apenas para dizer que eu cansei, Pierre, cansei de ter que suportar ver você com a Lachelle, mesmo sabendo que isso é pura fachada. – outra lágrima. – Eu cansei de não poder falar para as pessoas que eu estou apaixonado, Pierre.

_You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see _

_We were meant to be  
Making a memory_

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre a gente; Pierre parecia surpreso demais para conseguir pensar em alguma coisa para me dizer, enquanto eu desistia de segurar minhas lágrimas, desistia de pagar de forte na frente dele, como se tudo estivesse bem, quando na verdade estava ruindo completamente dentro de mim.

Mas Pierre nunca vê o que não quer, até que alguém jogue isso na sua cara: eu sei que ele não gosta de me ver triste, eu sei que ele não gosta de saber que é ele que causa tal tristeza. Por isso ele não vê que não me faz mais bem, como no início. Ele apenas tem a maldita mania de bloquear tudo o que não gosta; de fazer de conta que não existe, até que é confrontado sobre isso.

E se ele soubesse como essa mania idiota dele me machuca, ele talvez parasse com tal besteira.

-Você sabe que... Que a gente não pode, Dave... – ele murmurou, choroso, longos minutos depois, apenas fazendo um soluço meu escapar, enquanto as lágrimas corriam mais fortes.

-Eu sei disso. – murmurei. – Eu sei que isso prejudicaria a banda; eu sei que muitos não são nossos fãs de verdade, e que não aceitariam um relacionamento entre nós; eu sei que existem fãs homofóbicos. Eu sei que os pais dos nossos fãs não os deixariam continuar ouvindo nossas músicas... – continuei, repetindo todos os motivos pelos quais não podíamos falar para todos sobre nosso caso. – Eu sei disso, Pierre. Mas nada disso nos impede de sermos felizes, juntos, como fazíamos antes, ou será que você já esqueceu de como éramos, quando a banda começou a fazer sucesso?

-Como esquecer?

Realmente, não havia como esquecer a facilidade que tínhamos em sermos felizes, juntos, sem nos preocuparmos com o que as pessoas pensariam; não dava para esquecer como éramos mais cúmplices naquela época, do que agora. – Era tudo tão mais fácil. – neguei com um aceno de cabeça.

-Continua tão fácil quanto antes, Pierre. – sussurrei. – Basta você parar de tentar pôr tantos empecilhos. – sequei o meu rosto com as costas da mão, tendo a certeza de que apenas espalhei mais ainda o lápis que as lágrimas certamente haviam borrado. – Nunca nos importamos com o que falavam sobre a gente, apenas riamos. Por quê não podemos voltar a ser assim, huh? Por quê temos que ficar nessa situação? Por quê você teve que mudar tanto quanto à isso, Pierre? Por quê me faz sofrer tanto e faz de conta que ta tudo bem?

Uma lágrima escorreu, solitária, pelo rosto de Pierre, que me olhava sem entender aonde eu queria chegar; me olhava de uma forma que deixava claro que ele não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, mas ainda assim eu o estava ferindo.

E, por mais cruel e frio que isso possa soar, eu gostei de notar que ele está sofrendo: ao menos agora ele sabe como eu tenho me sentindo nos últimos anos. Talvez ele devesse me agradecer por fazê-lo sentir-se assim por apenas alguns minutos... Horas, no máximo, quando ele fez os últimos anos da minha vida soarem como o inferno, mesmo quando eu achava que tinha um anjo ao meu lado.

Mas mesmo que ele esteja pagando na mesma moeda toda a dor que me fez sentir, eu não posso deixar de pensar em como o amo: é um amor tão grande, que eu mesmo não sei a exata dimensão que esse sentimento atinge. Um amor tão grande, que dói apenas amá-lo.

Contudo, dói mais ainda o comportamento que ele vem tendo; dói mais ainda saber que ele nunca notaria, sozinho, a minha dor. Dói saber que ele é indiferente á como eu me sinto emocionalmente.

Dói saber que o amo e sou correspondido, mas que nós não damos mais certo. Não desse jeito. Não mais.

Cansei de sofrer por ele, fato.

_Don't pretend you're not smiling again  
Let's just leave it  
You know I didn't mean it  
Don't know why we put up such a fight  
Over nothing  
When we could still be something_

-Eu não finjo que ta tudo bem, David. – ele murmurou, começando a chorar tanto quanto eu. – Eu não percebi que você estava mal...

Eu permiti que uma risadinha seca escapasse por meus lábios, o interrompendo.

-Esse é o problema, Pierre. – coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, cerrando os punhos, bravo, tentando conter a minha vontade de bater nele. – Você nunca nota. Se eu estivesse triste há, apenas, uma hora ou duas, eu poderia relevar, mas eu estou assim há anos, Pierre, pelo amor de Deus! – suspirei pesadamente, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, num gesto inconformado. – Até mesmo os fãs notaram, Pie... Eles vivem me perguntando o quê eu tenho, por quê eu não sorrio mais, por quê eu não brinco mais, como antes... Eles estão preocupados comigo, assim como o resto da banda e da produção. _Todo mundo_ notou que eu estou deprimido, Pierre, mas **você**, que era a única pessoa que eu queria que notasse algo, passou os últimos anos achando que eu estava feliz na condição de amante; achou que eu estava feliz, vendo você tocar outra pessoa, como me toca; achou que eu estava feliz, ouvindo você falar para outra pessoa que a ama, e mesmo que eu soubesse que isso é mentira, nunca deixou de machucar.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas nos encarando, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por nossos rostos, deixando para trás a marca de nossas tristezas. As íris castanhas dele prendiam as minhas, num olhar cheio de significado.

-David... – murmurou, quebrando o silêncio pesado, antes de caminhar os passos que nos separavam, hesitante, pousando uma mão no meu braço, fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar, como se uma descarga elétrica houvesse passado dele para mim.

-Não me toca, Pierre. – pedi, num murmúrio, vendo o brilho de dor nos olhos dele apenas aumentar. – Por favor. – completei, num pedido que foi completamente ignorado, antes de ele me puxar para um abraço, contra o qual eu lutei. – Pierre, me solta! – pedi, num tom de voz mais alto.

Mas ele me ignorou, apenas me apertando mais contra o seu corpo, fazendo-me embriagar com o cheiro gostoso do seu perfume; fazendo-me sentir arrepios correrem por meu corpo.

Ele me apertou mais contra si – se isso fosse possível –, fazendo-me sentir seu coração disparado e o corpo tão trêmulo quanto o meu.

-Me perdoa por não ter percebido antes. – ele murmurou, pousando o queixo no meu ombro, mesmo que eu ainda tentasse me soltar. – Desculpa por não ter conversado direito com você sobre isso. – me segurou com mais firmeza e eu desisti de lutar contra aquilo que eu também queria, mas ainda assim não o retribui. – Me perdoa, por favor.

Suspirei contra seu ombro, sentindo sua mão fazer um singelo carinho na base da minha coluna, fazendo meu coração disparar e meu corpo ficar em igual estado ao dele: trêmulo.

_Take off your jacket  
Don't walk out that door  
There's no need to leave anymore_

E por tudo o que eu mais amava no mundo, eu queria perdoá-lo. Eu realmente queria. Mas se o problema do Pierre é não notar quando as coisas não estão bem, o meu é querer fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguir.

Eu quero perdoá-lo. Realmente quero, mas... Eu não consigo, e não adianta nem um pouco permitir que as lembranças que fizemos juntos invadam a minha mente: elas não me fazem conseguir perdoá-lo; me fazem apenas sofrer mais. Chorar mais em seus braços, com a testa apoiada em seu ombro, enquanto suas mãos afagam meus cabelos e me fazem carinho nas costas e meus dedos apertam com força punhados da sua camiseta.

Não era para ser assim.

-Eu não consigo. – resmunguei, contra o tecido da sua camiseta, minha voz saindo abafada, e extremamente chorosa, no que eu duvido que ele esteja entendendo, mas isso não me importa realmente; eu apenas preciso verbalizar o que eu estou sentindo. – Eu quero te perdoar, Pierre, eu realmente quero, mas eu apenas não consigo. – solucei, sentindo-o esfregar a ponta do nariz contra a curva alva do meu pescoço, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr. – Eu não paro de pensar em todas as lembranças que fizemos juntos... Eu não paro de pensar em todo o sentimento que construímos... Eu não paro de pensar no amor enorme que eu sinto por você... Mas nada... – solucei. - Nada é forte o bastante para conseguir me fazer te perdoar, não importa o quanto eu queira isso.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, mas eu sabia que ele estava chorando. No final, éramos apenas dois idiotas apaixonados, que sabem que o melhor para si é ficar separados, mas não conseguimos, porque nossas lembranças nunca nos deixarão esquecer o quão intensamente vivemos nosso amor; de como foi bom e, me permito dizer, bonito.

_You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory_

Nós sempre fizemos todos os nossos momentos juntos, serem vividos como se fossem os últimos, não importando se estávamos completamente sozinhos, se os outras caras estavam do nosso lado, ou se estávamos em cima de um palco: sempre vivemos como se fosse o último momento.

Principalmente nosso romance: sempre soubemos que ele não seria como alguns romances, que ficaríamos juntos até o fim de nossas vidas; sabíamos que o fato de sermos famosos jamais iria permitir-nos a regalia de tentar fazer durar para sempre. Por isso, sempre vivemos o nosso amor como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer momento.

Contudo, hoje eu vejo o quão errado estávamos: teria sido tão mais fácil se apenas houvéssemos ignorado nossos sentimentos, se houvéssemos continuado apenas como melhores amigos.

Seria tão mais fácil, hoje, aceitar que ele iria se casar e que a noivinha dele estaria chegando no dia seguinte. Seria tão mais fácil ser feliz...

Teria sido tão mais fácil se eu apenas nunca houvesse deixado o Reset para fazer parte do Simple Plan e, assim, teria evitado conhecer o Pierre como o conheço e, como conseqüência, não teria me apaixonado por ele.

Seria tudo tão mais fácil...

Fungando e suspirando pesadamente, me afastei de Pierre, fazendo nossos corpos se separarem e nossos olhares chorosos se encontrarem; subitamente, senti frio, no que sabia ser um modo do meu corpo implorar pelo contato de Pierre.

-David... – Pierre começou, mas eu o interrompi com o aceno de cabeça. Eu sabia o que ele ia falar, já que ele já havia me proposto aquilo milhares de vezes antes, mas eu não podia simplesmente concordar com a loucura dele, sendo que não seriamos apenas eu e ele que seriamos prejudicados com ela.

-Não fala nada, Pierre. – pedi, minha voz saindo estranha até para mim mesmo. Passei uma mão pelo cabelo, acertando os fios rebeldes. – Eu... – não sabia exatamente o que dizer, por isso me interrompi e, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez, girei sobre os meus calcanhares e caminhei até a porta.

-Aonde vai? – ele me perguntou, quando minha mão pousou sobre a maçaneta dourada da porta. Apertei meus olhos com força, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem, enquanto meu coração batia apressado e um nó se formava em minha garganta.

-Dar uma volta. – respondi, com a voz falha. – Eu só preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, Pierre, eu... Só quero pensar, está bem? – ele ficou em silêncio, o que me fez olhá-lo por cima dos meus ombros.

O estado dele era tão lastimável quanto o meu; ele olhava para os próprios pés, como se este fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. E, por Deus, como dói em _mim_ vê-lo assim.

-Depois a gente conversa melhor. – completei, antes de morder meu lábio inferior, num gesto para me repreender por estar sentindo uma vontade enorme de correr até ele e dizer que concordava com aquela idéia doida, antes de simplesmente agarrá-lo.

-Está bem. – ele respondeu, ainda sem me olhar, mas eu sabia que ele se sentira um pouquinho melhor por eu deixar claro que não acabaríamos daquela forma.

Eu sempre fiz tudo para vê-lo bem e feliz, independente do que isso me custasse. Nunca medi esforços para ver o seu sorriso.

Mas será que dessa vez sua felicidade valia a minha?

_Can't do this myself  
No, I need some help  
Wanted some help_

Sai do quarto que dividia com ele, fechando a porta atrás de mim e caminhando até o elevador. Apertei o botão, deixando meu dedo sobre ele mais tempo que o necessário, antes de me ajeitar e colocar as mãos nos bolsos novamente e abaixar a cabeça, fazendo minha franja esconder o meu rosto.

Apesar de o acesso ao nosso andar estar completamente impedido aos outros hóspedes, o elevador que usávamos era o mesmo que as outras pessoas e eu sabia que, eventualmente, alguma fã poderia estar hospedada no mesmo hotel que a gente. E, definitivamente, eu não queria que algum fã me visse naquele estado, por isso, eu estava pedindo com todas as minhas forças que o elevador estivesse vazio.

Isso pode soar estranho para algumas pessoas, mas não é tão sem lógica assim a minha ansiedade: antes de ser um musico, eu fui, e ainda sou, um fã. Eu sei como um fã de verdade – daquele que perde horas e mais horas apreciando o trabalho da banda, entrando no site da mesma, bem como procurando fotos e novidades e ama o ídolo de uma maneira incondicional -, se sentiria se visse seu ídolo em estado tão deplorável quanto o meu.

Eu realmente sei como é isso, e não quero que nenhum dos _meus_ fãs tenha que me ver nesse estado. A devoção deles pela banda, e até mesmo por mim, não vale a pena. Não mesmo.

Puxei o ar com força e o prendi nos pulmões, quando o barulho do elevador parando no andar soou, seguido pelo barulho das portas se abrindo, revelando o chão lustroso e o interior bem iluminado. Ergui o rosto e permiti que o ar escapasse por meus lábios, aliviado ao ver que estava vazio.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão que me levaria até o térreo, antes de me virar para o espelho e começar a arrumar minha aparência para o pequeno teatro que eu teria que fazer no Hall de Entrada, para os fãs que – eu tenho certeza -, estão acampando no hotel, esperando conseguir falar com a banda.

Essa vai ser uma longa noite.

_Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Now you're staying_

_You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory_

Passaram seis meses desde a minha briga com o Pierre e, de fato, nenhum de nós dois teve coragem de retomar o assunto e, no final, ficamos por isso mesmo: meio brigados, meio de bem…

Estávamos numa relação estranha e isso é mais do que fato: nos palcos, era como se nada houvesse acontecido, mesmo que evitássemos nos tocar ao máximo possível; contudo, fora do show, éramos completamente indiferentes um ao outro: não trocávamos mais frases idiotas no meio das entrevistas, bem como evitávamos tocar em qualquer assunto que envolvesse á nós dois.

Durante as sessões de autógrafos, ficávamos cada um de um lado da sala, evitando ouvir até mesmo nossas vozes.

Alguns fãs chegaram a me perguntar se havia acontecido alguma coisa entre Pierre e eu – e não tenho dúvida de que tenham perguntado o mesmo à ele – e, completamente sem jeito e idéia, eu apenas disse que tivemos uma pequena briga interna, mas nada que afetasse a banda.

E, de fato, havíamos chegado á um acordo mudo de que suportaríamos isso pela banda, já que os outros garotos não tinham nada a ver com isso, absolutamente, mesmo que eles nos entendam e até tentem fazer com que voltemos a ser, ao menos, os mesmo amigos que éramos antes; mas isso não faz com que Pierre e eu tenhamos algum direito de ferrar com a banda como um todo.

Seja como for, Chuck fez com que tivéssemos uma conversa; provavelmente não conversamos _exatamente_ sobre o que ele queria que falássemos, mas ao menos chegamos à conclusão de que devíamos nos tratar como os melhores amigos que éramos, antes disso tudo acontecer. E como a conversa acabou? Comigo prometendo ao Pierre que seria seu padrinho de casamento, ao lado da Alison, a qual virou uma grande amiga minha, mesmo depois da óbvia frustração do nosso relacionamento.

E é exatamente por isso que, agora, eu estou aqui, parado na frente do espelho da "sala" do noivo, na igreja, terminando de ajeitar minha gravata e franja, antes de ir me posicionar no altar, o que aconteceria em alguns minutos.

Seb é um dos outros padrinhos e está comigo nessa sala estranha, contudo, ele já está pronto, apenas escorado no braço de uma das poltronas que foram postas ali, com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, enquanto me fita intensamente com suas belas orbes azuis.

E sempre que ele faz isso é porque não está nem minimamente satisfeito com algo que está acontecendo. E mesmo que ele tenha sido o único da banda que não deu um único conselho sobre minha relação com o Pierre, eu sei perfeitamente bem que ele é aquele que está mais bravo conosco por nossa atitude infantil – admito!

-O que foi, Seb? – perguntei, mais para quebrar o silêncio incomodo que se formara entre nós, do que real vontade de ouvir um sermão do Sebastien; entendam: os sermões do Seb são os melhores que alguém pode ouvir, contudo, no estado em que eu me encontro, de tentar esconder toda a minha dor por ter que ser o padrinho do casamento daquele que amo, não me faria ter a mesma paciência que eu normalmente teria para ouvi-lo.

Seb apenas deu de ombros, suspirando pesadamente, antes de caminhar até onde eu estou, parando ao meu lado na frente do espelho, arrumando a própria gravata.

-Nada. – deu de ombros. – Eu acho que Jeff, Chuck e Pat já falaram o bastante, tanto para você quanto para o Pierre, sobre o quanto essa situação de vocês está enchendo. – completou, me fazendo levantar as sobrancelhas, olhando-o pelo reflexo.

Realmente, eles haviam falado algo do gênero, mas obviamente o haviam feito de forma mais delicada. Cautelosa, eu diria. Mas Seb é assim: quando deixa para nos repreender em cima da hora, ele não pára realmente para pensar em palavras bonitinhas e de indiretas de efeito. Apenas diz o que se passa em sua mente e, por vezes, foi isso que salvou a banda de qualquer desentendimento interno realmente grave.

-Estamos bem. – respondi, por fim, permitindo que meus dedos soltassem o tecido da gravata e os braços balançassem ao lado do meu corpo. – Não estamos a mesma coisa de antes, admito, mas estamos indo...

Seb ergueu uma única sobrancelha, descrente, terminando de arrumar seu visual, antes de virar-se de modo que ficássemos de frente um para o outro; as íris azuis dele prenderam as minhas de uma forma brava, que me assustou de verdade, enquanto ele simplesmente balançava levemente a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Vocês não estão indo coisa nenhuma, David. – resmungou, em resposta, apenas fechando mais ainda o semblante. – No palco vocês podem estar quase a mesma coisa, mas fora deles vocês estão se tornando insuportáveis. A _situação_ está se tornando insuportável. – suspirou. – Como você acha que eu e o resto dos caras nos sentimos, quando algum fã vem nos perguntar o que está acontecendo? O que você acha que nós sentimos, quando algum falso fã vem falar que não somos mais o que prometemos ser? – passou uma mão pelos cabelos, desgrenhando-os levemente. – A gente entende como vocês se sentem em relação ao outro, okay? Nós apoiamos vocês, de verdade. Vocês são como nossos irmãos, e sabem disso. Realmente sabem. – pousou uma mão no meu ombro, apertando-o levemente, num gesto de conforto. – Mas se vocês não queriam afetar a banda, vocês acabaram batendo a cara e fizeram isso bonito. – deu de ombros. – Talvez os meninos não tenham falado para você, ou até mesmo para Pierre, mas nós realmente não nos importamos se vocês quiserem se assumir. Não nos importamos, realmente, Dave.

Eu apenas permaneci em silêncio, encarando meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, com o cenho franzido, perguntando-me se ele quisera dizer o que eu achava que ele quisera.

Ele realmente queria que eu impedisse o casamento do Pierre, falando para quem quisesse ouvir que somos bissexuais? Será que eu entendi certo, ao pensar que Sebastien estava me dizendo que não importava o efeito que isso teria sobre a popularidade da banda?

Eu entendi certo ou estou apenas desesperado demais por estar preste a perder Pierre de forma definitiva?

-Você... – comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Olhe, David, não temos tempo, realmente, para ficarmos falando sobre isso agora, está bem? – se afastou de mim, caminhando até a porta, parando apenas quando sua mão pousou sobre a maçaneta e virou-se para me olhar sobre os ombros. – Pat, Chuck, Jeff e eu, apenas queremos que você tome a atitude que seu coração mandar, sem pensar no que isso pode fazer à banda, porque, você sabe... Nós apoiamos vocês e não nos importamos, realmente, em acabar a banda, se isso significar ver vocês dois felizes novamente.

E sem esperar por qualquer resposta minha, Seb simplesmente saiu.

Suspirei, antes de olhar-me uma última vez no espelho: eu não sacrificaria toda a luta que a banda teve para conseguir chegar onde estávamos para que, no final, eu ferrasse com tudo, bem no dia do casamento de um dos integrantes, de repente me assumindo bissexual e apaixonado pelo meu "colega de trabalho" em frente às várias câmeras.

Eu não faria isso...

_Friday night's such a beautiful night (making a  
memory)  
Now you're saying  
(Making a memory)  
_

Okay; eu não faria nada daquilo que Sebastien me disse para fazer, contudo, como qualquer ser completamente apaixonado e amedrontado, eu estou com medo das minhas próprias atitudes.

Quero dizer, _nunca_ diga ao seu melhor amigo para ele fazer o que o coração mandar no dia do casamento do amor da vida dele. É suicídio social, principalmente se forem dois homens e, pior, integrantes de uma banda que, querendo ou não, é mundialmente famosa.

É um completo suicídio. E Sebastien deveria ser preso por me dar tal conselho, por fazer meu lado apaixonado – que é completamente irracional, devo dizer – se manifestar de tal forma, considerando seriamente a idéia de simplesmente interromper o casamento do Pierre, lhe dizendo o quanto ainda o amo e como senti sua falta nesses meses.

E, infernos! Essa idéia é completamente sedutora: eu realmente preciso falar para o Pierre que apesar de tudo, não o esqueci; que sinto falta dele ao meu lado, rindo comigo. Eu realmente preciso sentir, mesmo que por uma última vez, os lábios dele contra os meus, num daqueles beijos perfeitos que só ele sabe me dar.

Mas eu não posso simplesmente fazer isso, absolutamente: nossos pais estavam lá, nossos irmãos, amigos, imprensa. E eu não me surpreenderia, realmente, se tiver algum fã no meio de tantos convidados. Quero dizer, é um casamento grande: Lachelle não poupou um único centavo, gastando tudo o que Pierre estivera disposto a pagar, o que não fora pouco, levando em conta que, desde que marcaram a tal data, Lachelle não parava mais de nos acompanhar nas viagens, sempre tagarelando sobre essa ou aquela despesa enorme do casamento na minha frente, como se soubesse que eu apenas perdi.

Perdi o homem que amo da forma mais estúpida possível e, sabendo ou não disso, Lachelle apenas acabava completamente comigo quando comentava qualquer coisa sobre o casamento. Não importava o que era, podia ser a coisa mais boba de todas, contudo, ao ouvir cada uma de suas palavras e ver os sorrisos que Pierre lhe dava – por mais falsos que eles me soassem -, cada uma dessas coisinhas simplesmente me matavam cada vez mais por dentro; apenas acabavam comigo de uma maneira que fazia parecer que minha vida não tinha mais sentido nenhum.

E tudo por quê o Pierre é um estúpido, que gosta de complicar as coisas.

Seja como for, eu realmente espero que ninguém note a falta de um dos padrinhos do noivo, porque eu me recuso á subir naquele altar, para ver o amor da minha vida se casar, sentindo aquela vontade louca de seguir o conselho do Seb, mas me reprimindo, com medo do que pudesse acontecer.

Que me processem por ser um covarde e por estar atrasando o casamento de Pierre, eu não me importo. De verdade.

Suspirando, apenas afrouxei a gravata do arredor do meu pescoço, me ajeitando sobre a poltrona azul-marinho grotesca que haviam enfiado naquela sala minúscula, apenas tentando aumentar o conforto das pessoas que a ocupassem em dias de casamento. Uma tentativa frustrada, se me permite dizer.

Mas meus pensamentos são interrompidos por leves batidas na porta, que me fizeram franzir o cenho e, levantando-me de forma preguiçosa, praticamente me arrastei até a peça, destrancando-a.

Arregalei os olhos ao ver Pierre ali.

-Pierre? – ele apenas sorriu, sem jeito, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça social que usava, olhando para um ponto qualquer atrás de mim.

-Eu... Posso falar com você? – dei de ombros, ainda surpreso, dando um passo para o lado para que ele pudesse entrar, o que ele fez logo, deixando para trás o rastro do perfume delicioso que gosta de usar.

Aquele perfume que, há alguns anos, eu comentei amar e, desde então, ele o usa, apenas porque eu gosto do cheiro.

Mordisquei o lábio inferior, antes de voltar a fechar a porta e caminhar até onde ele havia parado; abracei minha própria cintura, num gesto que eu sabia ser típico e automático para sempre que eu ficava nervoso ou constrangido.

Arrisco dizer que, nesse momento, sinto ambas as coisas.

-Você... – minha voz sai trêmula demais até para mim mesmo, de modo que eu pigarreio, enquanto desvio novamente meus olhos, assim que os de Pierre pousam sobre meu corpo, curioso sobre o que eu teria para falar. – Você não tinha que estar lá embaixo, se casando?

O tom debochado apareceu com todas as forças na minha voz, mas eu realmente espero que ele seja burro o bastante para não perceber isso. Mas parece que ele percebeu, já que apenas ergueu mais ainda as sobrancelhas, num gesto completamente sexy.

Controle-se, Desrosiers.

-Tecnicamente, eu preciso que todos os meus padrinhos estejam lá. – foi a resposta; preciso mencionar o tom frio que ele assumiu ao dizer isso?

Bem, eu não esperava qualquer outra coisa, realmente. Deve ser meio frustrante você, sendo o noivo, ter que ir apressar o seu padrinho, o qual, apenas por ironia do destino, é aquele que você passou anos dizendo amar.

Suspirei, finalmente permitindo que ele fixasse suas íris nas minhas. E por muito pouco, eu não me perdi nas íris castanhas que tanto amo.

-Desculpe. – murmurei, por fim, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que estava dizendo e, me arrisco dizer, ele tampouco prestou atenção do que foi dito, apenas balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo brevemente, o contato visual nunca sendo quebrado.

Era um contato intenso, esperado durante seis meses; um contato onde deixa claro um para o outro o que vínhamos sentindo desde que toda essa confusão começara; um olhar onde ambos permitimos ao outro ver o quanto estávamos feridos com tudo aquilo.

O quanto ainda nos amamos.

-Seb veio falar comigo, um pouco antes de minha mãe me obrigar a ir para o altar. – Pierre disse, por fim, finalmente quebrando o contato visual, desviando suas íris para um ponto qualquer naquela sala que não fosse eu, enquanto sua mão passava pelo seus cabelos, bagunçando-os. – Ele disse que se a gente quisesse se assumir, para a banda estava tudo bem.

Ergui uma única sobrancelha, de repente tudo formando uma linha lógica em minha mente: não importava o quanto Seb ou os outros caras falassem que não se importavam com o que poderia acontecer à banda, Pierre e eu sabíamos perfeitamente bem que eles se importavam, mas que estavam dispostos a se sacrificarem, apenas para nos verem felizes.

E isso não era justo, absolutamente. Não era justo simplesmente terminar com tudo aquilo que lutamos por um pouco mais de dez anos para tornar verdadeiro; para fazer o sonho virar realidade. Não era justo com eles que Pierre e eu estragássemos tudo por sermos apenas dois tolos.

Suspirei.

-Ele me disse o mesmo.

Voltamos a nos encarar, uma conversa muda acontecendo pelo nosso olhar, decidindo o que faríamos, decidindo como ficaríamos.

E foi como se um imã nos juntasse: num momento, estávamos longe um do outro, completamente sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer e no segundo seguinte, nossos corpos se aproximaram, nossas cinturas colaram, nossos corações dispararem e nossas respirações tornaram-se ofegantes, antes de nossos lábios tomarem seus encaixes perfeitos um no outro, num beijo saudoso, cheio de pequenos carinhos.

O beijo mais intenso que já trocamos; o melhor de todos. O que me fez ter a certeza de que seria Pierre aquele que eu sempre amaria, não importando o que acontecesse, ou quanto tempo passasse. Pierre era o único.

Sempre seria, até o fim da minha vida.

Eu nunca conseguiria esquecer o toque de sua língua na minha; das suas mãos passeando por minhas costas; do seu corpo trêmulo, em sincronia perfeita com o meu; seu coração disparado em seu peito, onde minha mão sempre acaba repousando.

Eu nunca esqueceria de todas as juras que já trocamos, sabendo que o amor dele, por mim, era tão intenso quanto o meu por ele. Assim como também seria eterno.

Não demorou muito para que nossas bocas se separassem, bem como nossos corpos; nossos peitos subiam e desciam no ritmo das nossas respirações aceleradas, enquanto nossos olhos voltavam a se conectar e cada qual permitia que uma única lágrima escorresse, solitária.

Era o fim e não podíamos fazer nada para mudar isso.

-Desculpe. – murmuramos, juntos, antes de sorrirmos de leve um para o outro e, por fim, nos abraçarmos como fazíamos antes de tudo aquilo começar.

No fim, sempre seriamos apenas bons amigos. Sabíamos que, agora, nosso destino não era mais ficarmos juntos e, talvez, apenas por isso aquele beijo tenha sido o melhor de todos: porque sabíamos que seria o último.

Mas o mais importante é que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei lá por ele, assim como sei que ele estará lá para mim, um sempre procurando a felicidade do outro. Um sempre amando o outro, em silêncio.

Não importando quantas lembranças tenhamos feito juntos.

_Don't know why we put up such a fight _

_Making a memory  
Over nothing  
Making a memory_


End file.
